What A Gentleman Wants
by eggyolk-san
Summary: Kim Taehyung menyesal telah melamar Seokjin hingga ia menukar namanya di catatan pernikahan dengan nama sang kakak, Kim Namjoon yang sama sekali tidak mengenal ataupun dikenali Seokjin. Namun status sosial Namjoon memaksa mereka untuk berperan sebagai suami istri. Tapi hukum alam bekerja, pada akhirnya, mereka akan jatuh pada satu sama lain. NamJin;Slight!Taejin. BL. AU. MPreg.
1. 0 Prologue

_eggyolk-san proudly presents_

 ** _What A Gentleman Wants_**

.

.

 _ **warn** : kind of MPreg. That means a guy like Seokjin could be pregnant and birth babies. I've warned you._

 _This is a historical romance, takes set at 19th century. Usually takes place at Britain, but just imagine it as your own imagination bcs its kinda hard to imagine Korean lived in Britain._

.

.

.

" _Disana, hm? Ayolah, jalang. Kendarai aku._ "

.

"Idiot, kau bermain-main dengan tunangan orang di hari pertunangannya?"

.

"Kim Taehyung, kau harus mati."

.

"Kim Seokjin! Ada orang di halaman belakang, kurasa dia terluka parah. Bantu dia!"

.

" _Hyeri ingin ayah?_ "

.

" _Kim Seokjin, mari menikah._ "

.

"Yang benar saja. Kau ingin meninggalkanku demi janda seorang pendeta? Siapa yang akan menemaniku judi?"

.

" _Bagaimana jika kutukar namaku dengan nama Namjoon di surat pernikahan? Maksudku, kami akan menikah di gerejanya. Tidak ada yang tahu Namjoon._ "

.

"Taehyung bilang ini rumahku."

"Secara teknis ini rumahku. Kau ditipu."

.

"Sialan. Bajingan kecil."

"Ada apa? Itu buku catatan pernikahanku dengan Taehyung dari gereja."

"Kau buta huruf?"

"Apa?"

"Disini tertulis namaku. _Kim Namjoon._ "

"..maksudmu?"

"Kau istriku."

.

.

.

Seluruh hidup Namjoon dihabiskannya untuk menjaga sang adik, Kim Taehyung agar tetap berada di jalan yang lurus. Sialnya, Kim Taehyung malah menghadiahi Namjoon seorang istri yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali.

Kim Seokjin hanyalah janda dari pendeta, kehadiran singkat Kim Taehyung membuatnya luluh karena sang putri juga menyukai pria asing itu. Keputusan yang benar-benar salah ketika ia menerima lamarannya, karena ia dijatuhkan di neraka begitu Taehyung menikahinya.

Keduanya menolak disatukan, namun karena status penting Namjoon, mereka harus memainkan peran sebagai suami istri.

 _But who knows?_

.

.

.

.

maaf, gue malah nambah utang. abisnya cerita ini lucu banget trust me:') lagian udah mendep di file lamaaaa sekali. ini cuma prolog, kalo ga pada minat gue apus aja, fokus noir.

buat yang suja baca novel historical romance, rekomendasiin gue dong.

 **BTW GAES INI BAKAL ADA VERSI VKOOK DAN YOONMIN JIKA YANG NAMJIN INI BERLANJUT KARENA CERITANYA EMANG NYAMBUNG. TAEHYUNG ABIS NUKER NAMA DI CATATAN NIKAH NANTI KETEMU JUNGKOOK KOK. DI SEQUEL CERITA INI TAPI YA. HEHE.**

special thanks for bbylyi, maap bukan di akun yang bener karena emang gabisa apdet disana. surprise, madafaka.


	2. 1 Disaster

Namjoon menapakkan kakinya dengan ringan, melintasi _ballroom_ yang dipenuhi orang-orang dari kalangan konglomerat, seperti dirinya.

Hampir setiap pasang mata di ruangan itu melirik Namjoon dengan perasaan kagum. Yah— walau bagaimanapun pesona Namjoon memang susah dilawan. Tapi Namjoon tak ambil pusing— yang ada di otaknya kini hanyalah perasaan menggebu-gebu untuk menonjok wajah adiknya yang brengsek.

Manik Namjoon menyapu seluruh ruangan, sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan menuju lorong panjang kediaman keluarga Bae ini, ke bagian rumah yang agak terpisah.

Namjoon berbelok ke sayap rumah bagian kiri lalu membuka satu persatu pintu untuk melihat ke dalamnya, sebelum ia menjejakkan kaki di pintu paling ujung di lorong ini.

Pria bersurai perak kehijauan itu menempelkan daun telinganya ke pintu mahoni dengan ukiran super mewah dihadapannya, berharap mendengar sesuatu.

 _Yap, dia disini._

Namjoon membuka pintu secara perlahan lalu menyeret langkahnya ke dalam. Di dalam ruangan itu tidak terdapat banyak perabot, hanya sebuah sofa panjang dengan bantalan beludru yang Namjoon yakin harganya di atas jutaan dolar.

Dan adiknya disana. Duduk berselonjor dengan celana melorot sambil mencengkram pinggul seorang wanita, menggerakkannya ke atas dan ke bawah secara brutal.

 _Nona_ _Bae_. _Sang tuan rumah_ — sedang bercinta dengan adiknya.

"Disana... Ya... aku hampir sampai..." erang gadis itu, jemarinya meremas helaian rambut pirang adik _kesayangan_ Namjoon.

"Ya? Begitukah? Disana, hm?" adiknya membalas, tegas namun seksi di kedua sisi.

"Oh, astaga— ya.."

"Kau suka ini, jalang? Kau suka mengendaraiku? Yah, kalau begitu, kendarailah layaknya seorang jalang."

Ucapan _manis_ itu membuat sang gadis mengerang putus asa. Nafasnya terengah, jari-jarinya mencengkram kuat rambut pirang pria di bawahnya, kemudian—

 _Ia menyadari bukan hanya mereka berdua yang ada disitu._

"Oh, astaga!" Nona Bae praktis melompat dari pinggang sang pria, membenarkan gaun sutranya dengan tergesa-gesa.

" _Can i have— a little bit privacy, man?_ " lenguh si pria pirang, mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia hampir sampai— sialan. Kakaknya tidak pernah berhenti mengganggunya dalam urusan kesenangan.

Namjoon menarik nafas panjang, berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak menelan adiknya bulat-bulat setelah apa yang dia perbuat pada seorang gadis yang akan menikah.

"Kim- _brengsek_ -Taehyung," desis Namjoon, nafasnya tercekat.

Taehyung berdiri, menaikkan celananya. Sedangkan sang tuan rumah terpojok di sudut, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Nona Bae, bukankah seharusnya Anda ada di _ballroom_? Ini acara Anda." tanya Namjoon datar.

"Ah, ya— Aku—"

"Tunangan Anda menunggu. Sebaiknya Anda segera kembali, sebelum kedua orangtua Anda membawa satu pasukan kesini untuk menghabisi adikku."

"Baiklah—"

"Tenang, aku akan merahasiakannya, tentu saja. Ini melibatkan adikku. Walaupun dia bodoh aku tidak akan membiarkannya dalam kesulitan."

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, kemudian keluar dengan langkah terburu-buru sambil membenarkan tatanan rambutnya.

Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Taehyung. Tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bersenang-senang."

"Dengan pemilik acara di _acara pertunangannya_. Bagus."

"Yap." jawab Taehyung— tak acuh.

"Bereskan penampilanmu. Kita harus ikut acara makan malamnya. Tidak lucu jika kau datang kemari kemudian kursimu kosong."

* * *

Taehyung berjalan sempoyongan. Sial. Ia tak pernah semabuk ini. Pesta keluarga Bae benar-benar gila. Ia minum _wine_ sampai rasanya kakinya tak menapak pada bumi.

Sialnya, Namjoon pulang duluan— meninggalkannya dalam rangka marah karena mengacaukan kehidupan seorang gadis terhormat. Jadi ia harus berjalan kaki karena kereta dengan kuda kesayangannya juga dibawa pulang oleh sang kakak. Dan lagi, ia tidak ditawari untuk bermalam di rumah keluarga Bae. Bedebah.

Ia berhenti di persimpangan, kemudian mengingat-ngingat jalan ke rumahnya.

"Jalan ke rumah adalah ke—" Taehyung menunjuk jalan dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kanan. Ya. Ka—"

 ** _BUG_**.

Ucapan Taehyung terputus. Seseorang baru saja memukul kepalanya dari samping. Taehyung terduduk, bokongnya mendarat duluan di tanah.

"Sialan, siapa ka—"

Dan ia dipukul sekali lagi.

Sekali lagi.

Dan sekali lagi.

Plus injakan keras di bagian perutnya.

Pandangan Taehyung berkunang-kunang, ia bahkan tak bisa melawan.

"Lucu sekali bagaimana kau bercinta dengan tunanganku, Kim Taehyung."

 _Apa? Siapa itu?_

"Kau pikir aku tak melihatnya? Melihatmu menyelinap dari _ballroom_ dengan tunanganku. Brengsek." umpatan itu disusul dengan tawa. Nadanya aneh.

Kemudian Taehyung merasakan kerahnya dicengkram. Ia sudah tidak kuasa berbicara, bahkan ucapan pria asing itu terdengar sayup-sayup.

" _Kau- harus mati._ "

* * *

"Seokjin! Kim Seokjin!"

Seokjin menoleh, mendapati Jung Hoseok, kakak iparnya, tengah berlari dengan payah ke arahnya.

"Ya, _h_ _yung_?" ucapnya sambil melepas pengangannya pada pisau dapur yang sedang dipakainya memotong wortel untuk makan siang.

"Ada orang— di halaman belakang—"

"Apa?"

"Kelihatannya dia belum mati, tapi kurasa dia luka parah— Demi Tuhan, tolong dia!"

Seokjin segera mengekor kakak iparnya berlari menuju halaman belakang. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa seorang pria tergeletak begitu saja di halaman belakangnya.

Didapatinya pria berambut pirang terang tergeletak di halaman belakang, di samping pohon _maple_ tua yang sering dipanjat anaknya.

"Astaga,"

Seokjin berlutut, memeriksa nafas dan nadi sang pria yang kelihatan mengenaskan. Baju sobek, kulit robek dimana-mana dan lebam yang tak terkira banyaknya.

"Masih hidup. Dia masih hidup," tutur Seokjin.

Hoseok menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Bantu aku mengangkatnya."

* * *

Taehyung terbangun keesokan harinya, di pagi hari. Didapatinya dirinya berbaring di ranjang yang asing, di ruangan yang juga asing. Wangi aneh tapi menenangkan— semacam pinus dengan kayu manis beradu menusuk hidung Taehyung.

Taehyung berkedip-kedip, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia masih hidup.

Dia masih hidup. Dengan bebatan perban hampir di sekujur tubuh. Ia mencoba menggerakkan jemarinya, lalu jemari kakinya. Pergelangan kakinya.

"Sialan—"

Sakit sekali. Taehyung meringis, sementara telinganya menangkap suara langkah ringan mendekatinya.

"Ah, Anda sudah bangun?" sapa suara lembut yang tidak pernah Taehyung dengar sebelumnya.

Dilihatnya seorang wanita— tidak, dia pria— ya, pria. Tapi dia cantik. Rambut merah mudanya begitu pas membingkai wajahnya yang lembut.

"Ya," Taehyung berujar serak.

"Dimana aku?" sambungnya.

"Kediaman Kim. Anda terluka parah, dan Anda tergeletak di halaman belakangku. Saya menolong Anda."

"Ah ya. Terima kasih." Taehyung menahan badannya dengan siku, berusaha duduk.

"Tulang pinggul Anda sepertinya retak dan pergelangan kaki Anda terkilir."

"Benarkah?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Mama, mama." seru gadis kecil yang sedang menggenggam boneka beruang mungil kepada Seokjin. Mungkin usianya 4 tahun.

"Ya, sayang?" Seokjin mengusap kepala gadis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Paman itu kenapa?" gadis kecil itu menunjuk Taehyung.

"Ah, dia sakit, sayang."

"Apakah kita akan merawatnya?"

"Tentu."

"Dia tidak akan mati kan? Seperti Papa."

"Ah, Hyeri," Seokjin tersenyum lembut, berjongkok lalu mengecup kening si gadis kecil.

"Tentu dia tidak akan meninggalkan kita." lanjutnya.

"Tapi kenapa Papa mati?"

"Hyeri, mainlah di kamarmu sebentar ya."

"Hm?" Gadis kecil itu membulatkan matanya, sebelum mengangguk ringan.

Gadis kecil itu kemudian berlari kecil.

"Anakku. Maaf dia lancang." sahut Seokjin.

"Tak apa, dia begitu manis. Dia bilang.. Papa mati?"

Seokjin tersenyum lembut. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelun berbicara.

"Suamiku meninggal setengah tahun lalu."

"Maaf. Turut berduka,"

"Terima kasih." Seokjin mengangguk.

* * *

Seokjin merangkai beberapa batang mawar untuk diletakkan di meja tamu sambil memperhatikan Taehyung dan gadis kecilnya bermain bersama.

Hyeri berlari dengan ceria sementara Taehyung berusaha mengejarnya dengan bantuan kruk sederhana peninggalan suaminya. Meskipun berjalan dengan topangan kruk tetap saja langkah Taehyung dua kali lebih lebar dari pada langkah pendek-pendek bocah empat tahun itu, sehingga Hyeri menjerit-jerit histeris berusaha menghindari Taehyung.

Seokjin sesekali tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan mereka. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia melihat Hyeri sebahagia ini. Suaminya sakit-sakitan dua tahun sebelum akhirnya meninggal, hingga jarang sekali ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bermain dengan Hyeri.

Hati Seokjin mencelos. Tapi ia segera usir perasaan itu, kembali fokus pada rangkaian bunganya.

Tiga hari sudah Kim Taehyung disini, ia berjanji akan pergi jika ia sudah sembuh. Dan Seokjin sendiri tidak keberatan.

"Hei." Hoseok duduk di kursi minum teh sebelah Seokjin, di serambi yang menghadap taman belakang.

"Hai." Seokjin tersenyum.

"Tampaknya kau punya tambatan hati baru." Hoseok tertawa kecil, matanya memandang keponakannya yang kini sedang duduk di sebelah Taehyung dengan tenang, memperhatikan bagaimana pria asing itu berbicara.

Seokjin tertawa. "Jangan menggodaku,"

"Dia tampan, kok."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tampan?" Seokjin tersenyum main-main.

"Tidak berniat mencari ayah baru untuk Hyeri? Maksudku— kami sekeluarga tidak keberatan."

Seokjin menggeleng. Tapi matanya mengikuti bagaimana Taehyung bergerak. Bingung.

Taehyung sendiri merasa bahagia tinggal disana. Suasananya berbeda dengan kehidupan berkelasnya bersama wanita-wanita cantik dan bersloki-sloki minuman keras. Bocah kecil itu juga begitu menarik perhatian Taehyung. Ia jadi ingat adik tirinya, Park Jimin, yang sama manjanya seperti Hyeri.

Sementara ia membacakan buku untuk Hyeri di ruang duduk, ia memperhatikan Seokjin dari pintu menuju dapur yang tengah merajut mantel untuk Hyeri.

Bagaimana pun, ada sedikit rasa tertarik dari dalam dirinya kepada pria itu. Walau ia sendiri ragu. Apakah akan memalukan jika ia membawa bekas istri seorang pendeta dengan satu anak ke rumahnya?

"Paman, apakah paman suka kelinci?" Hyeri bertanya dengan antusias sambil menunjuk gambar kelinci di bukunya.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Suka."

"Ayah.. Ke- linci. Dan i-bu kelinci." Hyeri mengeja sebuah kalimat dari bukunya.

Taehyung mencari celah.

"Hyeri ingin punya ayah? Seperti kelinci ini?" ujarnya.

Hyeri menatap Taehyung, lalu mengangguk.

"Iya. Hyeri mau punya ayah, seperti kelinci.." balasnya sambil mengusap-ngusap gambar kelinci di bukunya.

"..Kalau ayahnya seperti paman, bagaimana?"

* * *

Berbekal jawaban pasti dari Hyeri, Taehyung menyiapkan dirinya. _Hyeri ingin seorang ayah_. Yap, bocah itu butuh ayah.

Dengan gagah berani ia mendekati malaikat penolongnya, yang kala itu tengah merajang tomat untuk makan malam.

"Kim Seokjin."

"Ya?"

"Mari menikah."

Setelah tercengang untuk beberapa menit, Seokjin akhirnya sadar untuk meletakkan pisaunya lalu mencuci tangan.

Sementara Taehyung harap-harap cemas di sisi meja, tangannya memainkan kruk yang menopang tubuhnya.

Seokjin berbalik menghadap Taehyung. Ia menarik napas sejenak.

"...atas dasar apa kau ingin menikahiku?" tanyanya.

"Karena aku tahu hidupmu berat setelah ditinggalkan suamimu, jadi.. ah, aku pikir Hyeri juga butuh sosok ayah di hidupnya bukan? Aku.. aku hanya berniat membantu."

"Dan kau akan membawaku ke rumahmu yang besar, jika kau memang konglomerat, dengan Hyeri? Keluargamu tentu akan malu mendapati kau menikahi aku." Seokjin memijat-mijat jemarinya dengan tangan satunya.

"Aku pastikan itu beres. Tapi aku harus mengurus dokumennya. Jadi, jika kau mau, aku akan pergi untuk mengurusnya."

Seokjin diam. Taehyung menyisir rambutnya dengan jari.

"Jadi.. kau mau?" Taehyung bertanya, meminta kejelasan.

"Baiklah."

* * *

Tepat sepuluh detik setelah kereta kuda milik tetangganya yang ditumpangi Taehyung meninggalkan pekarangan sempitnya, Seokjin merasa ia benar-benar bodoh.

Menerima lamaran orang yang tidak dikenal yang baru saja enam hari dikenalnya? Seokjin positif sinting.

Seokjin rasa ia menerima Taehyung begitu saja hanya karena ia dekat dengan Hyeri, karena ia tidak mengenal Taehyung secara mendalam sama sekali. Ia hanya tahu Taehyung konglomerat, pemilik hampir setengah lahan kotanya. Taehyung hampir dibunuh, tapi si pembunuh kurang cermat memastikan Taehyung sudah mati atau belum. Selebihnya, tidak. Seokjin _tidak tahu_ Taehyung.

Ia menggendong Hyeri, berdoa agar keputusan yang ia ambil tidak salah.

* * *

Taehyung sedang menikmati perjalanannya menuju rumah dengan tekad bulat untuk memperbaiki hidupnya.

Ya. Ia akan berhenti bermain dengan wanita-wanita jalang dan judi. Dan minum. Oke. Ia harus bisa.

Kereta Taehyung berjalan santai hingga seekor kuda gagah merapat ke keretanya.

"Hoy! Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung berbalik, berusaha mengenali pria penunggang kuda tanpa kereta ini.

"Sehun?"

* * *

"Yang benar saja." Sehun terkekeh geli sambil mengangkat gelas minumnya.

"Kau? Menikahi janda? Janda pendeta? Sekalian saja kau jadi pendeta, bung." lanjutnya sebelum menenggak isi gelasnya.

Mereka kini sedang duduk-duduk di bar terdekat dari tempat mereka bertemu, berbincang-bincang.

"Ayolah," Taehyung tersenyum. "Tidak seburuk itu, kan?"

"Itu buruk. Buruk sekali." Sehun memandangi seorang wanita bertubuh tambun di konter minuman.

"Tidak, itu bagus."

"Ew, seleramu. Kuingat kau masih bermain dengan gadis-gadis bertubuh bagus minggu lalu."

"Sebenarnya kita sedang membicarakan apa?" Taehyung mengerutkan alis.

"Wanita itu kan?" Sehun menunjuk dengan matanya.

"Idiot, ini tentang rencanaku menikah."

"Benar juga. Tapi itu buruk, bung. Siapa yang akan menemaniku main kartu? Jika kau menikah, kau akan diam di rumahmu, mengurus seorang janda dan anak kecil yang bukan anakmu. Itu bukan tanggung jawabmu, bung. Jangan dikalahkan oleh rasa iba. Kita hidup untuk diam di tempat-tempat bagus, bermain dengan wanita-wanita cantik. Jangan menolak takdir." ucap Sehun panjang lebar. Sepertinya dia memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi pendeta, ucapannya sepanjang khotbah.

Taehyung yang memang pada dasarnya plinplan manggut-manggut. "Benar juga,"

Sehun mengangguk, merasa bangga karena pidatonya diterima.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku kasihan pada mereka. Lagipula anaknya sangat manis. Aku merindukannya." Taehyung memainkan jarinya di bibir gelas.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi penyuka anak kecil? Apa itu namanya. Pedofil? Kau mengincar anaknya?" Sehun mengerjap.

"Tidak begitu, bodoh."

"Perasaanmu itu hanyalah rasa iba. Kau tidak akan kuat menjalaninya. Tiga hari setelah kau menikah, kau akan kembali kepadaku, minum-minum bersama, bermain kartu, lalu bersantai dengan wanita. Itu tertulis jelas di keningmu." Sehun menjawab, malas.

"Benarkah seperti itu?" Taehyung membuka mulutnya, terkejut akan dirinya sendiri.

"Begitulah."

Taehyung mengangguk ringan beberapa kali. "Lalu bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Sehun menjilat setetes minuman yang lolos dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membatalkannya, kan. Dia akan sangat kecewa."

"Tinggalkan saja." Sehun membalas tanpa beban.

"Dan tetap saja beban hidupku tidak berkurang. Si kolot Namjoon tidak suka aku begini."

Sehun bersiul pada seorang wanita seksi yang baru masuk lalu menoleh pada Taehyung.

"Aku dapat jawabannya." Sehun tersenyum licik.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kurasa kita harus membuat si kolot Namjoon sibuk, bung."

"Dengan membuatnya mengurus istal kuda?" Taehyung mengerjap.

"Sialan. Otakmu ditaruh sebelah mana? Yang aku maksud, buat kakakmu yang mengurus janda itu, bung. Dia pantas mendapatkannya, dasar keras kepala."

Taehyung merasa terilhami. "Bagaimana jika kutukar namaku dengan nama Namjoon di catatan pernikahan?"

Sehun menjentikkan jari. "Itu maksudku."

"Tapi tentunya mereka berdua akan sangat marah."

"Kau bisa lari. Rumahmu dimana-mana." Sehun mengacak rambutnya.

"Benar juga." Taehyung mengangguk. "Aku akan memikirkannya."

* * *

Taehyung memang plinplan dan gampang terbawa arus. Kini ia benar-benar memikirkan perkataan Sehun.

Benar juga. Ia tidak akan mungkin langsung meninggalkan kehidupan yang sedang dijalaninya. Dan lagi, reputasinya di mata gadis-gadis yang sering ia goda tentu akan hancur karena menikahi janda satu anak.

Ya. Taehyung harus melakukannya.

* * *

Sementara itu, Namjoon kini sedang pusing kepala mencari alasan untuk ia berikan kepada sang ibu soal Taehyung yang menghilang hampir seminggu. Ia sudah mengarang alasan Taehyung tidur di rumah Sehun untuk berlatih memanah dan alasan itu tidak selamanya berlaku.

Ibu tirinya yang sangat ceria itu kadang menyeramkan di beberapa sisi, jadi sebisa mungkin ia tidak menyulut kemarahannya.

Semoga Taehyung segera pulang.

Namjoon harus pergi untuk mengurus bisnis keluarga. Dia harap Taehyung pulang saat ia kembali nanti.

* * *

Taehyung tiba di rumahnya—Orchard Slope—dengan selamat tanpa bertemu siapapun yang ia kenal lagi. Ia turun dari kereta, membawa kudanya ke istal dan memasukkannya ke kandang Philippe, kuda Namjoon. Philippe tidak ada di sana, jadi Taehyung menduga bahwa Namjoon sedang pergi. Sebuah keberuntungan baginya karena Taehyung tidak yakin ia bisa pergi lagi dari rumah jika Namjoon mengetahui dirinya pulang.

Pekarangan rumah ditaburi guguran daun pinus, sedangkan di ujung terjauh halaman mereka tampak gundukan daun-daun lain yang telah disapu pelayan mereka.

Taehyung masuk ke rumah lewat pintu dapur di dekat istal dan mendapati para pelayan sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Ia selalu merindukan suasana rumah ini.

Nyonya Kim yang mendengar suara _bass_ Taehyung segera turun dari lantai dua dengan gembira disusul Jimin yang memeluk Taehyung seperti menyambut prajurit pulang dari perang.

"Aku begitu merindukanmu. Kemana saja kau?" Jimin bertanya, masih memeluk Taehyung dan Taehyung tertegun. Ia tidak tahu mesti menjawab apa tapi ibunya segera menyambar.

"Pemuda jantan, jadi sudah berapa banyak anak panahmu yang menancap di tengah target?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sebuah kursi kayu.

Taehyung segera mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Namjoon mengatakan dirinya berlatih memanah, lalu tersenyum manis. "Banyak sekali. Dimana Namjoon?"

"Ke Minesotta. Mungkin kembali minggu depan atau dua minggu lagi."

Taehyung manggut-manggut. "Sayang sekali, aku masih merindukan kalian tapi aku harus pergi lagi. Aku hanya mengambil barang."

Jimin merengut, sama sekali tidak tampak bahwa ia lebih tua dari Taehyung. "Mau kemana lagi kau?"

"Begitu betahnya kau di rumah Sehun. Anak nakal ini. Cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menahanmu disini." Ibunya tertawa kecil. Taehyung ikut tertawa, padahal ia sama sekali tidak paham apa yang diucapkan ibunya.

Taehyung menggeser tubuhnya, naik ke lantai dua. Bukannya masuk ke kamarnya, ia malah berbelok ke kanan dan dan masuk ke kamar kerja Namjoon.

Taehyung mengacak-ngacak laci dan mengambil berkas-berkas milik Namjoon yang ia butuhkan untuk mengurus pernikahannya dengan Seokjin dengan mudah. Ia juga membawa sebuah kotak berisi kepingan emas dan surat kepemilikan atas sebuah rumah. Sebuah keberuntungan yang selalu berada di tangan Taehyung, semua urusannya selalu semudah menjentikkan jari.

Sekarang yang diperlukannya hanyalah mengambil barang, pergi dan bernegosiasi dengan orang-orang yang akan mengurus catatan pernikahannya, kemudian menikah dan kabur dengan Sehun ke rumahnya yang berada di kota terjauh dari rumah ini. Tanpa Sehun juga tidak apa-apa.

Atau mungkin kabur ke luar negeri, membawa beberapa surat kepemilikan aset keluarga dan membangun hidup baru tanpa Namjoon. Taehyung tersenyum. Dia akan melakukan ini. Namjoon harus menikah, karena jika tidak, Taehyung yakin Namjoon akan jadi perjaka sampai dia mati. Seokjin kelihatan cocok dengan Namjoon, jadi apa salahnya memasangkan mereka berdua?

Demikian akal Taehyung yang sudah berisi satu sloki anggur menyuarakan pikirannya.

Ia mengambil pakaiannya dan memasukannya ke sebuah tas jinjing beserta barang-barang yang ia ambil dari kamar kerja Namjoon, kemudian turun ke bawah.

"Aku pergi dulu." Taehyung memeluk Jimin dan mengecup pipi ibunya, kemudian segera keluar dan menunggang kuda milik tetangga Seokjin. Keretanya ia biarkan kosong. Taehyung bilang ini kuda Sehun dan ibunya percaya, jadi.. ia aman.

Dalam perjalanannya, Taehyung tak henti merapal doa agar misinya berjalan sukses. Ini sebuah niat baik agar kakaknya tidak berakhir menjadi perjaka tua. Tuhan juga pasti akan melancarkannya, kan?

* * *

Seokjin mematut dirinya di depan cermin sambil berjinjit gugup. Ia merapikan rambutnya berkali-kali, sambil memastikan jasnya pantas dipakai. Hoseok menenangkan Seokjin berkali-kali dan jawaban Seokjin tetap sama;

"Aku akan menikah dalam beberapa jam, biarkan aku gugup."

Sementara Taehyung bersandar dengan tenang dengan setelan jas terbaiknya di bingkai pintu, memperhatikan Seokjin sambil sesekali tertawa kecil.

Hoseok menghampirinya. "Keluargamu tidak ada yang datang ke pemberkatan?"

Taehyung menggeleng, tapi senyum andalannya tetap tinggal di wajah sempurnanya. "Mereka sedang menyiapkan pesta di rumahku dan sibuk mengundang tamu karena ini sangat mendadak."

Hoseok mengangguk paham walau di hatinya terselip sedikit rasa ragu.

Hyeri mengangkat kedua lengannya, meminta digendong. "Paman.." rengeknya.

Taehyung menarik gadis kecil itu ke pelukannya. "Panggil aku 'ayah' mulai sekarang, sayang."

Hyeri hanya mengerjap lucu.

Hoseok memandang kedua orang itu sambil berusaha menghapuskan keraguannya terhadap Taehyung.

Kemudian, salah seorang kerabat Seokjin tiba-tiba muncul. "Ayo, pendeta sudah menunggu."

* * *

"Saudara Kim Taehyung, bersediakah Anda menerima Kim Seokjin sebagai pasangan sehidup semati Anda?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia."

.

"Saudara Kim Seokjin, bersediakah Anda menerima Kim Taehyung sebagai pasangan sehidup semati Anda?"

"Ya, saya bersedia." Seokjin tersenyum bahagia.

.

Taehyung mengecup bibir Seokjin ringan. Setelahnya, riuh tepuk tangan hadirin melebur bersama senyum Seokjin.

* * *

"Kita mau kemana, Ma?" Hyeri mengerjapkan matanya.

"Hyeri akan tinggal di rumah baru. Halamannya luas sekali, sayang. Nanti kita bermain bersama, bagaimana?" Taehyung mengusap kepala Hyeri, entah bagaimana sudah jongkok di samping Seokjin yang sedang berbenah mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Hyeri tersenyum, barisan gigi susunya terlihat karena ia tersenyum begitu lebar. "Apakah disana ada bunga?"

"Banyak sekali. Semuanya milikmu sekarang." Taehyung mengusak rambut Hyeri gemas.

Seokjin tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil mendengarkan celoteh riang Hyeri dan Taehyung.

Ia memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam sebuah peti kayu. Sedangkan seluruh perabot akan ditinggalkan karena memang bukan miliknya. Fasilitas desa untuk pendeta.

Seokjin lalu membereskan barang-barang pribadinya di rak ruang duduk, lalu tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah patung burung porselen. Milik suaminya dulu.

Seokjin mengelusnya, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih..." bisiknya lirih, lalu meletakkannya kembali ke rak.

"Sudah siap?" Taehyung menyentuh pundaknya. "Mari berangkat."

.

Selepas Seokjin berpamitan pada keluarga mendiang suaminya, ia bersiap-siap berangkat menuju rumah Taehyung.

Taehyung menggendong Hyeri lalu mendudukkannya di kereta. Lalu ia menuntun Seokjin naik ke kereta, sambil berlagak seperti seorang sais. Ia mengecup tangan Seokjin, membuka pintu kereta lalu menuntunnya naik. Seokjin tertawa kecil.

"Mau kuantar kemana, _sir_?" Taehyung masih berdiri di luar, berpura-pura menjadi sais.

"Ayolah, cepat naik." Seokjin tertawa, tapi hatinya berdebar-debar.

Sepanjang jalan, Taehyung berceloteh dengan Hyeri, membahas semua hal yang mereka lihat. Semak, langit, sejenis pohon pinus, bahkan serangga.

Seokjin merasa lengkap.

Setidaknya sebelum sepuluh jam berikutnya.

* * *

"Ini rumahku."

Seokjin menelan ludah. Ini... rumah atau kastil?

Gayanya klasik, dibuat dari batu putih. Ukiran-ukiran indah ditemuinya di berbagai sudut. Pekarangannya begitu besar, lengkap dengan sebuah taman berisi bunga-bunga berwarna cerah. Sulur-sulur tanaman menempel di dinding rumah, namun malah membuatnya tambah indah. Sebuah mozaik bergambar dua buah merpati ditempatkan di atas pintu yang Seokjin yakin berasal dari kayu mahogani.

"Kuda!" pekik Hyeri.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Hyeri, mendapati istal berisi kuda-kuda ras gagah.

Seokjin merasa dia baru saja dicongkel dari halaman pertama sebuah buku cerita upik abu lalu dimasukkan ke halaman terakhirnya. Ia merasa benar-benar terberkati.

"Ayo masuk." Taehyung menggamit lengan Seokjin, menarik Seokjin yang sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sementara seorang pelayan membawa barang-barang Seokjin masuk.

"Naiklah. Dia akan mengantarmu ke kamar." Taehyung menunjuk seorang pelayan. Seokjin mengangguk, menuntun Hyeri yang mulai mengantuk mengikuti langkah pelayan yang tadi ditunjuk Taehyung menaiki tangga.

* * *

"Kapan Namjoon kembali?"

"Beliau bilang beliau akan kembali lusa, Tuan." seorang pelayan berwajah tegas menunduk di hadapan Taehyung, berdehem

pelan karena Taehyung tidak menyebutkan embel-embel apapun untuk memanggil Namjoon yang jelas-jelas lebih tua darinya.

"Dimana ibu dan Jimin?"

"Menghadiri acara amal di gereja, Tuan."

Taehyung mengangguk paham. "Berikan ini kepada Namjoon." ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah amplop.

Pelayan paling senior itu mengangguk paham. "Baik, akan saya sampaikan."

* * *

"Sayang sekali, aku harus pergi." Taehyung memasang wajah menyesal pada Seokjin yang sedang menyelimuti Hyeri.

"Kemana?" Seokjin mengerutkan dahi.

"Mengurus bisnis. Pelayanku bilang banyak masalah." raut wajah Taehyung semakin mengerut meyakinkan. "Tidak akan lama. Mungkin lusa aku kembali."

"Ah," Seokjin mengangguk paham. "Hati-hati."

"Baiklah."

* * *

Beberapa orang pelayan naik dengan membawa sebuah bak kayu dan berember-ember air hangat agar Seokjin dapat membersihkan diri. Perintah Taehyung, katanya. Taehyung juga menitipkan sebuah sabun ekstrak lavendel kepada pelayan untuk Seokjin. Katanya Taehyung suka baunya, jadi ia ingin Seokjin memakainya.

Taehyung juga menyiapkan setelan-setelan bagus untuk Seokjin, kebanyakan dari satin. Seokjin memakai salah satunya, berwarna _dusty rose_. Sementara itu, seorang pelayan mengetuk kamarnya.

"Ya?" Seokjin membuka pintu.

"Hidangan teh sudah siap, Tuan."

"Eh?"

.

Hyeri dan Seokjin menikmati teh dalam cangkir-cangkir putih yang cantik sambil duduk di pekarangan belakang yang penuh bunga peony.

Hyeri terus berceloteh gembira sambil mengunyah kue krim.

"Aku mau main," Hyeri mengunyah potongan terakhir kuenya. "Boleh?"

"Boleh. Jangan mengacaukan rumah, awas terjatuh. Jangan repotkan paman dan bibi disini." Seokjin mewanti-wanti, paman dan bibi disitu merujuk pada pelayan di rumah ini. Hyeri mengangguk ringan, lalu berlari masuk.

Seokjin berpikir soal _betapa beruntungnya ia_ sambil menyeruput tehnya pelan-pelan.

.

"Ah, Tuan. Anda kembali lebih cepat rupanya."

Seokjin menangkap suara derap kaki kuda dan suara pelayan yang tadi mengantarnya. Siapa? Taehyung?

Buru-buru Seokjin berdiri lalu merapikan penampilannya, lalu setengah berlari memutari jalan setapak menuju istal.

"Taehyung! Kau pulang cepat rupanyaㅡ" ucapan Seokjin terputus. Bukan Taehyung. Seorang pria yang lebih tinggi, rambutnya ditata rapi dan penampilannya lebih elegan.

"Siapa kau?" dahi pria itu berkerut, tatapannya menusuk tidak suka.

"Masuk dulu, Tuan." pelayan tadi mengambil tas pria itu dari tangannya, mengajaknya masuk.

Seokjin berdebar-debar takut. Otaknya tidak bisa dipakai. Siapa pria ini?

Ia mengekor pria itu masuk.

"Tuan, tadi Tuan Muda Taehyung menitipkan ini." seorang pelayan lain memberikan amplop kepada pria itu.

Pria itu membukanya, membaca sebuah kertas dari situ. Keningnya berkerut dalam.

"Bajingan!" Ia melempar amplop beserta kertas yang baru saja ia baca ke lantai marmer ruang duduknya, sementara Seokjin terlonjak mendengar umpatan yang baru saja dikeluarkan pria itu.

"Kau.. sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Pria itu menunjuk Seokjin.

"A-ah, pagi ini.."

Pria itu tertawa mencemooh, tapi nadanya putus asa.

"Kau baru saja ditipu, bodoh."

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh?" Seokjin berdiri. "Keluar dari rumahku!"

Pria itu terlihat sedikit terkejut, lalu kembali tertawa mengejek.

"Secara teknis ini rumahku." ucapnya datar, namun Seokjin merasa ia baru saja disambar petir. "Apa lagi yang si bajingan itu katakan padamu?"

"Siapa yang kau bilang bajingan?" Seokjin melawan, tapi suaranya bergetar.

"Suamimu."

"Taehyung bukan bajingan." Seokjin mendesis.

"Baca ini." Pria itu memungut amplop yang baru ia lemparkan lalu ia melemparnya pada Seokjin.

Seokjin mengeja setiap kata disitu, lalu ia merasa lututnya lemas. Sebuah catatan pernikahan. Nama gereja yang dipakainya menikah dengan Taehyung tercetak di atasnya.

Ada namanya disitu, tapi ia tidak dapat menemukan nama Taehyung dimanapun. Sebaliknya, ia malah menemukan nama 'Kim Namjoon' disana, tertulis rapi dan jelas.

"Masih mau membela bajingan itu?" pria itu berdecak. Seokjin gemetar.

"Artinya... kau ini..."

"Kau istriku." Namjoon menatap Seokjin datar.

* * *

 _tbc_

* * *

maafin author. Sumpah maafin author. Ini gaje banget, latar tidak jelas dan ceritanya tidak jelas(?) ga sesuai sama perencanaan awal atau emang author ga berbakat lol

Btw maafin tipo, author ngetik di hp. Sakti ga sih nulis 4k words di hp. Sakti kan author.

Gatau lanjut gatau engga, ini ga sesuai ekspektasi author soalnya. Sesuai mood aja ya(?). Maaf buat kalian yang udah nunggu, ceritanya gini.

BTW INI PUBLISH BETANYA FFN ERROR APA GIMANA BATAS BATASNYA(?) ILANG. Ini updated ya, udah dibenerin. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya.


	3. 2 Start Line

"Kau istriku."

Dua kata yang terlontar dari mulut Namjoon sukses membuat dunia Seokjin berguncang-guncang. Sorot matanya meredup seketika, bergetar bingung diikuti wajahnya yang memucat sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tunggu─ biar aku meluruskan─" Seokjin mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan dada, berusaha menjelaskan semua hal yang ada di otaknya walau ia tahu pikirannya tidak dapat memproses apapun.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diluruskan. Pergi." Namjoon berujar─tidak, memerintah. Intonasinya absolut terdengar sebagai kalimat dengan tanda seru, walau pria itu mengucapkannya tanpa penaikan nada sedikit pun.

"Tapi─"

"Pergi." Namjoon menekankan tiap suku kata, membiarkan pikiran Seokjin yang kalut dalam kebingungan dirasuki oleh makna kata tersebut. _Per. Gi._ Seokjin memahami artinya. Artinya ia perlu angkat kaki dari sana, kembali ke pondok pendeta yang ditinggalinya selama enam tahun, bertani untuk bertahan hidup. Seokjin mengerti. Tapi ia masih tetap berdiri disana, terpaku menatap Namjoon yang terbalut setelan sewarna tanah yang dapat dipastikan dijahit oleh penjahit terbaik di kota.

Seokjin menarik napas dengan terputus-putus karena gemetar. Ia menyusun kata-kata yang akan digunakannya untuk meminta penangguhan kepada sang pemilik rumah ketika didengarnya suara benda pecah.

Baik Seokjin ataupun Namjoon sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara, yang kemungkinan berasal dari sebelah barat. Tidak lama berselang, suara derap langkah kecil mendekati mereka, dan seperti yang telah Seokjin duga sebelumnya, pemilik suara langkah kaki itu adalah putri kecilnya. Hyeri berlari menghampiri Seokjin dan segera bersembunyi di balik tubuh ibunya. Tangannya meremas celana Seokjin, lalu ia mengintip sosok Namjoon malu-malu.

Namjoon mengerutkan kening, memikirkan berlusin-lusin hipotesa tentang siapa dan kenapa makhluk kerdil itu berada di rumahnya yang bebas dari celotehan tidak bermakna mereka selama bertahun-tahun sementara Seokjin berlutut, menyamakan tingginya dengan Hyeri lalu mengelus pipi gembil putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kenapa?" Seokjin bertanya.

"Pecah..." Hyeri berujar lirih, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang pecah?" Suara Seokjin melembut, walau hatinya kelimpungan menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Apa yang pecah, sayang?"

Namjoon dengan cepat menyimpulkan bahwa gadis setinggi empat kaki itu adalah putri dari pria yang kini dengan paksa berstatus sebagai istrinya.

Tunggu. Gadis ini anaknya mulai sekarang?

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan lewat membawa kepingan porselen yang terbelah menjadi empat bagian. Ia tersentak mendapati Namjoon ada disana, kemudian membungkuk ringan. Namjoon tidak mengindahkan tindakan si pelayan, ia fokus menatap kepingan tebal yang tengah dibawa si pelayan. Namjoon merasa mengenali komposisi warna kepingan-kepingan tersebut.

Ia merasa benar-benar mengetahui apa gerangan benda yang dibawa si pelayan.

"Vas bunga milik ibu?" Suara Namjoon melengking, dan Hyeri reflek berjongkok karena takut. Seokjin segera memeluk putrinya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk ringan, menundukkan pandangannya pada lantai. Namjoon menatap Seokjin, matanya nyala seperti kerasukan.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar─" Seokjin memohon tergesa-gesa.

"Keluar." Namjoon mendesis.

Seokjin berdiri, menggendong Hyeri lalu melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu, bermaksud mengambil barang-barangnya di kamar. Pelayan yang membersihkan pecahan vas membuntutinya, meninggalkan Namjoon sendiri di ruangan.

* * *

"Bedebah." Seokjin berbisik kesal di tengah-tengah air matanya, melupakan fakta dia adalah mantan istri pendeta dan Hyeri sedang menyaksikannya memasukkan pakaian mereka ke dalam peti kayu. Hyeri tutup mulut, hanya matanya yang mengikuti gerakan tangan ibunya yang begitu cekatan melipat pakaian-pakaian jelek mereka ke dalam peti, sedangkan baju-baju bagus yang baru didapatkannya dari Taehyung ia susun dengan rapi di atas ranjang.

Seokjin merasa ditipu. Tentu saja ia berpikir demikian. Semua hal ini tidak waras, dan Seokjin harusnya sudah menyadari semua itu semenjak pemuda asing bernama Kim Taehyung tergeletak begitu saja di halaman belakang pondok kayunya. Seokjin bodoh, tergesa-gesa dan tidak berhati-hati. Ia benar-benar terlibat di dalam masalah yang sama sekali bukan kapasitasnya. Dibesarkan di keluarga miskin dan terbiasa hidup dengan menanam wortel, Seokjin harusnya tahu tidak ada pria kelas atas manapun yang mau meminangnya, membiarkannya hidup satu derajat lebih tinggi. Tidak ada. Ini lebih parah dari cerita fantasi bualan yang sering diceritakan orang-orang, dan parahnya Seokjin menganggap hal ini mungkin saja terjadi.

Seokjin benar-benar berharap ia sedang bermimpi.

* * *

Derap langkah kuda betina memasuki pekarangan Orchard Slope, dan derit roda kereta yang ditarik kuda itu berulang pelan-pelan di setiap langkahnya. Seorang pelayan sudah menanti di depan pintu kereta, bersiap membuka pintunya dan membantu dua orang didalamnya turun.

Setelah kuda berbulu cokelat itu berhenti, sang pelayan bergegas memutar tuas pintu kereta dan menuntun Nyonya Kim yang mengenakan gaun dengan lengan sebesar balon dan renda memenuhi bagian dada. Nyonya Kim meyambut tangan pelayannya dengan tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan renda putih. Ia tersenyum manis, mengangkat bagian rok gaunnya agar ia tidak tersandung. Setelahnya, pemuda bersetelan rapi turun dengan elegan, namun rautnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kewibawaan. Senyum ceria kekanak-kanakkan dari bibir penuhnya menghiasi wajahnya, semanis senyum ibunya─wanita yang pertama kali turun.

"Tuan Namjoon sudah pulang, Nyonya." Pelayan itu tersenyum. Senyum cerah segera menghampiri wajah Nyonya Kim yang memang sudah cerah. Ia bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah, diikuti Jimin─si pemuda dengan senyum kekanak-kanakan─sementara kuda mereka digiring masuk ke istal.

Nyonya Kim dan Jimin segera masuk, mendapati Namjoon sedang duduk membaca alkitab, namun sebelah tangannya ia pakai untuk memijat keningnya sendiri.

"Namjoon?" Jimin memanggil Namjoon, dan Namjoon segera menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah," Namjoon menutup kitab yang tengah dilihat-lihatnya─dia tidak membacanya, dia hanya sedang mencoba menenangkan jiwanya dengan membaca firman Tuhan─lalu meletakkannya di meja.

"Kau tampak lelah." Nyonya Kim melepas topinya dan memberikannya pada pelayan yang tengah lewat. "Apakah urusan bisnisnya berjalan lancar?"

Namjoon mengangguk sekenanya. "Ya."

"Beristirahatlah," Nyonya Kim duduk dengan elegan di salah satu kursi, tetap tegak berkat korset kawat yang _membungkus_ dirinya dengan kuat walau sebetulnya ia bisa ambruk kapan saja. Kondisi kesehatannya sedang tidak baik belakangan ini.

Namjoon mengangguk lagi, terlihat sedikit tidak acuh.

Jimin ikut duduk, memperhatikan pelayan menuangkan teh pekat pada cangkir-cangkir porselen berdetail bunga mawar di hadapannya. Sudah menjelang malam dan waktu minum teh pun telah terlewati, namun mereka selalu mendapatkan apa yang sepatutnya mereka dapatkan. Teh dalam poci porselen, gula-gula batu yang dapat ditambahkan sesuai selera, dan kue-kue kecil yang berbeda-beda setiap harinya telah menjadi hidangan wajib bagi keluarga tersebut.

Jimin melahap sebuah _scones_ , memperhatikan raut wajah kakaknya yang begitu kusut. Ia menduga-duga peristiwa apa yang telah menimpa kakaknya hingga wajahnya menjadi sekusut sekarang sembari meneguk teh dari cangkirnya.

"Apa ibu bertemu Taehyung hari ini?" Namjoon menatap ibu tirinya. Nyonya Kim menggeleng. "Dia _tidak_ disini."

"Dia disini. Hari ini." Namjoon menekankan kata-katanya, membuat alis Nyonya Kim bertaut.

"Dia pulang?" Nyonya Kim menoleh, menatap pelayan senior yang berdiri di sudut ruangan. Pelayan itu mengangguk sopan. "Ya, Nyonya. Setelah Anda pergi ke gereja."

"Lalu dimana ia sekarang?" Jimin menaruh cangkirnya terburu-buru hingga menimbulkan suara berdenting karena beradu dengan tatakannya. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling ruangan dengan antusias, seperti Taehyung bisa saja bersembunyi di balik jam atau di dalam guci.

"Dia sudah pergi, sayangnya." Namjoon menaikkan nada bicaranya di akhir, antara sarkas dan emosi.

"Kenapa?" Nyonya Kim terlihat khawatir. "Apakah sesuatu terjadi dengannya?"

"Sesuatu terjadi─denganku. Dia melemparkan masalahnya padaku. Aku tidak mengerti bagian mana dari masalah ini yang dia anggap lucu hingga ia jadikan lelucon, sungguh. Dia begitu _menjijikkan_." Namjoon berkata cepat, matanya dikuasai amarah. Dalam situasi seperti ini Namjoon menyesal ia dilahirkan sebagai keturunan bangsawan yang diharuskan berperilaku elegan dan terorganisir karena Namjoon benar-benar ingin menelan Taehyung. Atau setidaknya mengucapkan kata-kata yang dia tahan di lidahnya selama ini.

"Namjoon!" Nyonya Kim menatap Namjoon tajam, tersinggung dengan kata 'menjijikkan' yang Namjoon tujukan kepada Taehyung. "Jaga bicaramu."

"Kata 'menjijikkan' terlalu lembut untuk makhluk seperti _nya_."

"Tapi gu─" ucapan Nyonya Kim terhenti, karena ia melihat seorang pria lain di rumahnya menggendong seorang gadis kecil. Dua orang pelayan menggotong peti kayu jelek di belakangnya. "Siapa itu?" tanyanya heran.

"Katakan 'halo' pada masalah baru kalian," Namjoon menatap pria yang kini berhenti berjalan untuk menatapnya balik─Seokjin─sinis, namun ucapannya ditujukan kepada ibu tirinya dan Jimin. "Aku tidak ingin mengurusnya. Atau katakanlah aku sudah selesai mengurusnya. Biarkan dia pergi. Jangan pedulikan."

"Siapa itu?" Nyonya Kim mengulang pertanyaannya, meraih pegangan kursi untuk membantunya berdiri.

Seokjin diam. Ia memeluk Hyeri erat-erat.

"Aku bertanya," Nyonya Kim menarik napas.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan pergi." Seokjin membungkuk ringan.

Namjoon mendengus, kemudian kembali memijat pelipisnya. Sementara atensi Jimin seluruhnya berpusat pada gadis kecil asing yang tengah digendong pria asing di dalam rumahnya.

"Tidak ada yang pergi tanpa seizinku." Nyonya Kim berucap tegas. "Namjoon." Ia berbalik, menatap Namjoon. "Jelaskan."

* * *

Jadi di mana Taehyung sekarang?" Nyonya Kim bertanya serius. Seokjin menggeleng. Mereka kini duduk melingkar bersama di ruang duduk, dan atmosfer di sekitar mereka terasa begitu tegang kecuali Jimin yang memangku Hyeri sambil menyuapinya biskuit.

"Dia bilang dia perlu pergi. Urusan bisnis." Seokjin menjalin jemarinya di atas lutut.

"Sudah kubilang dia brengsek, Bu. Harusnya kita ikat dia di istal." Namjoon berujar sinis.

"Bahasamu, Namjoon." Nyonya Kim menatap Namjoon tajam.

"Dan kau juga, jalang─ kau tidak mengerti substansi dari menikah? Kudengar kau janda, jadi _harusnya_ kau paham betul apa artinya."

"Jalang?" Seokjin berdiri.

"Namjoon!" Nyonya Kim menjerit.

"Dimana etikamu? Pernah melihat aku menjajakan tubuh di bar kelas bawah? Dengan bukti apa kau berani menyebutku jalang?" Seokjin membiarkan pandangannya bertemu kedua mata Namjoon. Dia benar-benar terhina. Seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah disebut jalang.

"Aku rasa orang yang menikah dengan seorang pria yang baru ditemuinya patut disebut jalang. Aku bahkan ragu aku dapat menyebutnya waras atau tidak." Namjoon menatap kedua bola mata Seokjin yang bagaikan terbakar.

"Kupikir kalangan bangsawan mendapatkan pendidikan yang cukup." Seokjin mendesis. "Nyatanya mereka semua sama saja seperti para pecundang bermulut sampah dari kasta terburuk."

"Ya." Namjoon mengangguk sarkas. "Begitulah kira-kira _kami_ ini. Kami bermulut buruk, tapi tidak bodoh seperti kalian. Kami tidak menerima lamaran dari orang aneh yang tiba-tiba saja tergeletak di halaman belakang rumah."

"Berhenti." Nyonya Kim berujar. Tapi suami-istri yang dipertemukan tiba-tiba ini nampaknya tuli pada suara lain selain dari ucapan-ucapan mereka satu sama lain.

Wajah Seokjin merah padam. Pandangannya mengabur. "Dia adikmu," bisiknya bergetar.

"Ya, dan dia benar-benar manis. Memberi kejutan kepada kakaknya berupa istri dan seorang anak. Janda pendeta. Wah, apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang? 'Pewaris Keluarga Kim Menikah Dengan Janda'. Nama kita akan tercetak di surat kabar dan menjadi perbincangan seantero negeri."

"Begitu hinakah status seorang janda?" alis Seokjin bertemu, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Oh, dan sekarang kau benar-benar berharap aku menerimamu dan kita akan menjadi sepasang suami istri?" Namjoon tertawa sinis.

Seokjin menggeleng. Ia menatap Hyeri yang tengah bergelung dalam dekapan Jimin. "Aku akan pergi."

"Jangan pakai kudaku. Aku tidak sudi."

"Aku punya kaki." Seokjin mengambil Hyeri dari pelukan Jimin, dan gadis kecil itu langsung terisak. "Dan tolong jangan menghinaku. Aku masih berusaha bersikap sopan."

"Memang seharusnya kau bersikap sopan." Namjoon melipat tangannya. "Ini rumahku. Dan buat benda itu berhenti merengek. Aku benci." Namjoon menunjuk Hyeri, dan ia kontan mendapat tiga tatapan tajam; dari Seokjin, Jimin dan Nyonya Kim.

"Tinggalah." Nyonya Kim menahan tangan Seokjin.

Seokjin menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa." Bisiknya halus.

"Biarkan dia pergi, Bu." Namjoon memandang ibunya. "Aku tidak ingin orang-orang tahu hal ini."

"Kalau begitu biarkan dia tinggal." Nyonya Kim berucap final. "Aku juga tidak ingin dia berjalan sendirian dengan seorang gadis kecil. Di luar tidak aman." Ia menatap Seokjin yang sedang mengayun-ngayun Hyeri lembut dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tidak menjamin dia akan aman di _sini_." Namjoon menggerakkan tangannya, mengayuh udara. "Rumah ini berjalan atas kepemimpinanku."

"Bagaimana jika aku yang menjadi Seokjin?" Jimin membuka suara.

"Kau tidak bodoh, Jimin." Namjoon menepis usaha pembelaan Jimin.

"Intinya, biarkan Seokjin dan putrinya tinggal. Setidaknya hingga besok. Aku akan mengutus seseorang untuk mengantarnya dengan kereta kuda. Kau tidak perlu mengurus apapun, pergilah tidur. Perjalanan jauh telah mengacaukan otakmu. Pergilah." Nyonya Kim berdiri, dan memanggil seorang pelayan dengan isyarat. Seseorang dari mereka datang menghampiri.

"Urus semua kebutuhannya." Titah Nyonya Kim. Seokjin yang begitu lelah memutuskan untuk menurut, walau ia tahu ia sedang merobohkan harga dirinya sendiri.

"Lihat? Dia memang ingin tinggal disini." Namjoon berkata setelah Seokjin pergi dari ruangan.

Nyonya Kim menggeleng. "Dia kelelahan. Dan aku berusaha bertanggung jawab atas semua yang dilakukan Taehyung. Kau mestinya mendukungku."

"Tidak usah berlebihan. Dia cukup kuat untuk berjalan hingga penginapan terdekat." Namjoon berdiri, merapikan setelannya. "Dan lagi, kau bukan ibuku. Jangan berlaku seperti seluruh isi rumah ini adalah milikmu sehingga kau bisa mengaturnya sendiri─ _Ibu._ " Namjoon menekankan kata terakhir, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang duduk.

* * *

Seokjin dikembalikan ke kamar yang ditempatinya tadi. Ia membaringkan Hyeri di tempat tidur, menyelimutinya dan bersenandung kecil agar putrinya cepat tertidur. Hyeri sedikit kaget melihat ibunya berbicara dengan nada tinggi barusan karena biasanya tidak─dan Seokjin ingin memastikan ingatan tadi segera menghilang dari kepala putrinya.

Setelah yakin putrinya telah terlelap, Seokjin berdiri dan mendekati jendela berbingkai kayu yang dibiarkan berwarna alami di kamar tersebut. Ia mengintip keluar, dan seberkas sinar matahari yang separuh tenggelam menyapa wajahnya dengan warna oranye pekat. Matahari musim panas memang terbenam lebih lambat dibanding musim lainnya, dan Seokjin suka hal itu karena ia lebih menyukai hangatnya sinar mentari melingkupi seisi ruangan hingga benda-benda di sekitarnya memantulkan warna jingga yang senada.

Seokjin lebih suka siang daripada malam; karena udara malam selalu menyelimutinya dengan perasaan-perasaan tidak enak, mengingatkannya akan kenangan-kenangan masa lampau yang hampir seluruhnya menyedihkan.

Seokjin lebih suka mentari dibandingkan rembulan; karena saat siang ia memiliki banyak waktu untuk bekerja, mengurusi urusan duniawi dibandingkan memikirkan setumpuk prahara yang dipikulnya setiap saat. Memandangi wajah putrinya di malam hari selalu meretakkan hatinya, meleburnya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil akibat ketidakpercayaandiri akan kesanggupan membesarkan putrinya seorang diri.

Seokjin lebih suka terang jika ia harus memilih antaranya dan gelap; karena gelap selalu merundungnya dengan perasaan tidak aman. Seperti seluruh masalah dan marabahaya dapat menyergapnya dengan mudah jika matahari telah pergi.

Dan disana ia sekarang, menyaksikan separuh bagian matahari ikut terbenam menyusul paruh lainnya yang telah terlebih dahulu sirna.

Kesedihannya tumbuh seiring terbenamnya matahari. Seokjin melepaskan baju besi yang menegakkan tubuhnya di siang hari, mengeluarkan bagian dirinya yang lelah dan lemah dalam terpaan cahaya remang rembulan.

Seokjin benci dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh.

* * *

Pagi tiba begitu cepat di Orchard Slope, langit cerah tanpa setitik pun gumpalan awan. Seokjin masih terjaga karena tidak ada niatan sedikit pun dari dalam dirinya untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas pembaringan itu. Matahari telah timbul sedikit demi sedikit, sinarnya merasuk dari permukaan jendela sebelah timur, menyinari seluruh ruangan.

Seokjin menghampiri tubuh putrinya, mengguncangnya lembut. Hyeri membuka matanya setelah beberapa saat, dan mata besarnya yang lucu mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan.

"Mama, makan." Hyeri menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke atas, meminta Seokjin menggendongnya. Seokjin segera menggendong putrinya, membawanya melihat ke luar jendela.

"Lihat, langitnya indah sekali." Seokjin menunjuk langit dengan telunjuknya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Hyeri sejenak. Atensi Hyeri teralih, dan kini ia memperhatikan sejenis burung yang terbang mondar-mandir bersama kawanannya dengan gembira.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu, dan Seokjin segera menurunkan Hyeri. Setengah berlari ia menghampiri pintu, lalu menarik gagang pintu untuk melihat siapa yang ada di baliknya.

Dan sesuatu langsung terlempar mengenai wajahnya. Benda itu segera jatuh mengenai lantaidengan suara nyaring, tapi Seokjin terlebih dahulu mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja melemparinya.

Namjoon. Dalam sebuah mantel tipis berwarna gelap. Rahangnya mengatup kuat, dan matanya menatap Seokjin tajam sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Seokjin mengelus pipinya yang serasa kena tampar, dan memungut sesuatu yang tadi dilemparkan Namjoon ke wajahnya.

Surat kabar, dan sebuah surat di dalam amplop yang sepertinya dikirimkan dari perseorangan. Seokjin membuka surat kabar yang dilipat menjadi dua. Nama Namjoon tertera besar-besar di halaman depannya, tercetak dengan tebal. Ada namanya juga disitu.

Hyeri menghampirinya dengan pandangan ingin tahu, tapi Seokjin tidak menggubris putrinya. Ia membaca seluruh artikel di surat kabar tersebut pelan-pelan dengan berlutut di depan pintu. Disebutkan bahwa Namjoon dan Seokjin melangsungkan pernikahan secara tertutup di sebuah gereja di desa tempat asal Seokjin, juga disebutkan spekulasi Seokjin sedang hamil sehingga pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan mendadak dan terburu-buru. Juga dituliskan status Seokjin sebagai janda beranak satu. Seluruh artikel itu terasa seperti ocehan nyonya-nyonya yang bergunjing di acara jamuan, dan Seokjin tidak bisa menahan rasa muaknya di setiap kata yang dicetak di lembaran tersebut.

Seokjin meletakkan surat kabar yang telah selesai ia baca di lantai, beralih ke sebuah amplop yang distempel logo keluarga dengan warna merah.

Seokjin mengeluarkan isinya, dan membuka lipatan kertas yang terdapat di dalamnya. Kelihatan bahwa surat tersebut ditulis tangan.

Sebuah undangan jamuan makan malam, pesta dansa dan acara lelang dari perkumpulan orang-orang berpengaruh di seluruh negeri. Nama Namjoon diikuti namanya tertera di bawah, menandakan bahwa orang yang mengundangnya telah mengetahui dirinya dan Namjoon telah menikah. Apakah persebaran berita selalu secepat ini?

"Tuan?"

Seokjin mendongak, mendapati seorang pelayan wanita yang telah berpakaian rapi menyapanya dengan senyuman. "Sarapan sudah siap, sebaiknya Anda segera turun."

Seokjin mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku akan kebawah sebentar lagi."

Pelayan itu membungkuk lalu pergi, dan Seokjin kembali untuk mencuci mukanya dengan air di basin yang terletak di atas meja berbentuk pentagon di sudut ruangan. Ia juga menggendong Hyeri agar putrinya dapat mencuci mukanya sendiri.

Setelah berganti pakaian seadanya, Seokjin turun bersama Hyeri, dan segera ditunjukkan jalan mneuju ruang makan oleh seorang pelayan. Terlalu banyak pelayan hingga Seokjin bertanya-tanya berapa biaya yang harus dikeluarkan untuk membayar mereka semua.

Di ruang makan dengan nuansa putih yang elegan dan manis, telah duduk Namjoon di kursi paling ujung, menikmati manisan ceri di piring porselen dengan berkelas. Nyonya Kim dan Jimin juga disana, meminum susu hasil perah peternakan sendiri yang masih segar karena baru diambil pagi ini.

Jimin yang menyadari kehadiran mereka segera tersenyum manis ketika melihat Hyeri.

"Duduklah disini." Pinta Jimin pada Hyeri, sembari menunjuk kursi di sampingnya. Hyeri menurut, ia segera meninggalkan Seokjin dan menghampiri Jimin. Namjoon menatap Hyeri sinis, tapi saat pandangannya bertemu pandangan Seokjin, sorotnya menjadi lebih sinis.

"Duduk." Ujar Namjoon dingin. Seokjin menarik kursi yang masih kosong, duduk disana.

"Banyak hal terjadi." Nyonya Kim membuka pembicaraan. "Aku sendiri tidak mendukung pernikahan kalian, walau aku merasa iba padamu─Seokjin. Ini semua begitu cepat sampai terasa seperti aku mengerjap dan tiba-tiba semuanya terjadi."

"Dan berkat kebodohanmu, kini semuanya terlambat." Namjoon menyela. "Berita pernikahanku dengan pasti sudah sampai ke semua kolega. Aku tidak mungkin menyangkalnya, walau aku benar-benar ingin. Kau baru saja menghancurkan hidup seseorang."

Seokjin terdiam.

"Kita diundang untuk acara pertemuan tahunan para pebisnis dan bangsawan di negeri ini, dan ketuanya sendiri telah mengetahui aku menikah. Aku harus membawamu ke acara itu, karena jika tidak, itu dapat menjadi skandal. Taehyung tidak akan ada disana dan jika kau juga tidak ada disana, aku dapat tersangkut masalah. Aku tidak ingin reputasiku semakin hancur. Bisnisku harus tetap berjalan." Namjoon melanjutkan, nadanya tetap datar.

"Maaf." Bisik Seokjin.

"Ikutlah ke acara itu. Aku menangguhkanmu untuk pergi dari sini, hingga kita kembali dari acara itu minggu depan. Setelahnya, jangan muncul lagi di hadapanku."

* * *

tbc

* * *

Ya. Pas 3000 words untuk chapter ini, dan maaf updatenya telat telat telat telat telat sekali. Ini juga dikerjain putus-putus kalau ada waktu luang, jadi maaf kalau ada beberapa bagian yang ga nyambung karena ide yang ada di kepala kadang buyar akibat ditinggalin gitu aja.

Jadi di chapter ini penghubung aja, konflik utama yang harus dihadapi sebagai pasangan suami istri tiba tiba. Duh mas njun, jangan pilih gadis penyebar pamflet di jembatan penyebrangan itu mas, kamu masih ada mas jin:( potek saya. Chapter ini dikerjakan dengan air mata gaes *insert gambar sweater air matanya spongebob buat squidward* bighit kayanya punya sidejob sebagai pemicu serangan jantung. Malem malem disodorin begituan kan ngilu:((

Tapi tetep dukung bangtan dong ya. Bangtannya bulletproof kitanya juga harus bulletproof. Bagi pendapat kalian juga dong soal comebacknya bts di kolom review.

Udah ya cuap-cuapya. Ditunggu pendapat kalian soal chapter ini, spekulasi kalian soal chapter depan atau mungkin krisar soal penulisan saya yang semakin ga bermutu dari hari ke hari:( Maaciw~


End file.
